The contractor will estimate genetic effects, family and residual environmental effects on hearing (with a special reference to presbycusis and other hearing impairments and disorders), assess the distribution of hearing impairments and disorders in a population, test the understanding of speech for persons with hearing impairments and disorders, assess the psycho-social effects of heating loss, and estimate the stability/instability of hearing loss and hearing impairments and disorders.